


The Trouble with Being an Amazing Genius Hacker Super Thief

by BadassIndustries



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Absolutely No Angst, Carte Blanche Era, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Rita POV, Rita goes on a cute date with a cute girl, Rita is the Cutest, Written for Penumbra WLW Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassIndustries/pseuds/BadassIndustries
Summary: Rita's life has gotten so exciting now she's come with Mista Steel to be super thieves on Captain A's ship. Even if she didn't get to put on the fancy gown and steal stuff yet, it's already been so fun!But even though her new job is super cool, it's really put a hamper on Rita's dating life. Rita has done so many cool things and she isn't allowed to talk about any of it! It just ain't fair!Rita goes on a date with a cute girl in between heists, but finds she can't talk about her most exciting adventures. What's a girl to do?
Relationships: Rita/OC
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: READ MORE WLW FIC COWARDS





	The Trouble with Being an Amazing Genius Hacker Super Thief

**Author's Note:**

> For my first official foray into the Penumbra fandom, I decided Rita should have a nice day with a nice girl.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rita's life has gotten _so exciting_ now she's come with Mista Steel to be super thieves on Captain A's ship. Even if she didn't get to put on the fancy gown and steal stuff yet, it's already been so fun! And Captain A took her to this amazing icecream place and let her have all the kinds of sprinkles at once. But even though her new job is super cool, it's really put a hamper on Rita's dating life. Rita has done so many cool things and she isn't allowed to talk about any of it! It just ain't fair!

Sure, client confidentiality was always a thing but Mista Steel didn't mind if she talked about work with her friends. He only got shouty that one time she told Frannie about that open case with the murderer, but that thing Frannie said _totally_ helped him catch the killer so it was a good thing she did, really. And Rita met the Saffron Prince _and_ Patricia Marlowe and Mista Steel ain't cruel enough to stop her from talking about that. But here, far away from Mars in front of a very cute girl all that is suddenly way less impressive. It's like Rita has never done anything fun in her life ever. Stupid planet not getting the best streams or commercials. They don’t even get Saffron Pharmaceutical here! And Kit is so cool and does stunts for a stream company and she's real pretty too. And suddenly Rita’s got nothing to impress her with. Rita’s sitting on a terrace with a pretty girl in a cool leather jacket who’s smiling at her and Rita’s still gonna talk about the time she saved Patricia Marlowe from that bomb and laugh at Kit’s story about how one time she had to ride a hovercycle through an explosion for the streams. The moment she gets back to the ship, Rita’s gonna watch all the streams Kit’s in.

But now she’s gotta think of something, because Kit just asked her something.

“So Rita, you’re obviously no longer a Martian secretary bomb-expert, so what do you do now?”

Kit’s a little nervous and it’s real cute. She runs her hand through her short curls and Rita really wants to feel if it is a soft as it looks. Rita should have practiced with Mista Ransom more. He’d know how to say nothing important and still look cool.

“Oh, you know,” says Rita, trying for a suave and sexy air of mystery. She’s not really sure if it’s working, but Kit is still smiling at her so she must be doing something right.

It’s kinda hard to focus, because Kit’s voice is real nice and the way she says vowels is real distracting when Rita just kind of can’t stop looking at her lips.

“I don’t actually, but I’d love to,” Kit says smooth as a stream star, “something tells me you have so many great stories to tell.”

Once again Rita nearly groans in frustration, mentally cataloguing how many stories she could tell if only she didn’t have to keep those stupid secrets. Maybe Kit might know the Kanagawa’s? Maybe Rita should show her the Kanagawa’s. Before she can actually groan with frustration or divulge her existence as a super thief just to have something to talk about, Rita feels something wet drop on her face. She blinks, going a little cross-eyed to see the raindrop on her glasses.

It has started to rain. Rita just turns her face into the sky. It’s so strange to not have to hide under an umbrella whenever the clouds break. But this planet’s got real softy rain, the kind that would get beat up in Hyperion alley’s the moment it stepped out of it’s cloud house. The worst thing this rain can do is deflate Rita’s curls a bit. Hyperion rain eats through your boots and it’s rude about it too. Suddenly, Rita feels a warm weight around her shoulders.

“Here,” Kit says, smiling down warmly at Rita, “wouldn’t want you to get cold, would we.”

“Wow,” Rita sighs. She thinks Kit may be blushing a bit. “ _Wow,”_ she says again, to see if it happens again. “You’re just like a stream star, aren’t you? This is just like that time in Star-Crossed Lovers VI, when the girl with the pretty hair got so cold and the soldier gave her her jacket and then they had that whole moment and it was just _so romantic._ Before the lieutenant came in and peeled off his skin and ruined things like the stupid ruiner he is, of course, –I hated his character, you would too, because you’ve got good taste unlike some people— but aside from that, it’s just like this and your voice is just as pretty as the handsome soldier’s!” Rita sighs happily. She looks up at Kit and finds that Kit is staring at her, her mouth a bit open. Her face is taking over by a blush and it’s so pretty. Rita smiles up at Kit and delights in the answering smile she immediately gets. Rita decides to be brave and take Kit’s hand, so they can get out of the rain together. Kit lets herself be lead, still looking a little overwhelmed but smiling as Rita explains why the lieutenant was the absolute _worst_ , even if Mista Steel didn’t agree.

Dating's easy, Rita thinks as she pulls the leather jacket closer and enjoys feeling the warmth of Kit’s hand in her own. She just has to talk about her favourite romance streams and not let anyone know her life is as cool as any as adventure stream. Easy.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have about 10k of Penumbra friendship and fluff already written, but I thought the WLW week was a good way to introduce myself to the fandom. So here I am, I come bearing happiness and fluff!
> 
> Kit's an OC just for this occasion, because Rita really deserves a nice date. Kit thinks Rita is the cutest person who ever existed and she's right. Thanks to Lark for helping me decide what kind of person Kit should be.
> 
> Comments brighten my day, especially in this new fandom. Please let me know if you liked it!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
